Moment's
by SoulEffect
Summary: She would comfort him and let him know she was there and that he wasn't alone. I'm not good with summaries but hope you like :D


**I don't usually write overly sweet fluff but this was for a friend so hope you like :D**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own final fantasy

_Italics; _memory/flashback

**

* * *

**

She awoke from her sleep, her eyes still closed. She could feel the emptiness beside her, where was he? She opened her eyes startled as she looked over to her left he was sitting there on the edge of the bed with his head buried in his arms. She looked at the clock beside the bed and it showed it was 2.51am, she sat up "Cloud?" she called out to him but he didn't reply and it bothered her. So she slowly crept over and sat behind him, legs on either side of his, her head leaning on his back, while her arms encircled his waist and held on tight. He did this quite often just sitting there in his guilt, shunning himself from the world. "Cloud...come back....come back to me..." she whispered into his ears and her grip on him tightened, it hurt her to see him this way. He slowly lowered his arms and joined them with hers, entwining their fingers together. "I'm here Tifa." She placed soft kisses on his back "I love you Cloud, I love you so much....I'm always going to be here for you no matter what..." she placed a soft kiss on his muscular toned body, "As...long...as...you...need...me..." she spoke placing tender loving kisses up his body onto his shoulders in between each word. She would comfort him and let him know she was there and that he wasn't alone. "I love you too Tifa..." he tilted his head towards her. "Now, get some sleep you have to go to the doctors tomorrow remember" she closed her eyes basking in the moment, just there with him holding on to him. "I can't sleep without you..." she whispered clear enough for him to hear her. He smiled a small smile; it made him content to how much she loved him. He looked down to their entwined fingers rubbing his thumb against the ring he had given her. The ring that resembled and proclaimed their love and dedication to each other, the ring that promised their eternity as one. Cloud remembered the day he had gave it her, it was one of his happiest. He had little memories of happiness but he knew every moment of happiness he had shared was with Tifa.

"_Tifa...I...I...ermmm?.....errrr..." he stuttered for lost words. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face half with concern and the other puzzled. "What is it Cloud? Is everything ok?"He looked into her deep wine eyes. "Errm...I dunno how to say this" Oh! Nice going, idiot! How are you going to propose now? After all the hours you spent in front of the mirror!!! His mind yelled back at him or the part of him that had the courage. Tifa's confused face became even more puzzled with a hint of amusement. _

_They were in Nibelhiem sitting on top of the well, the place he had made the promise a long time ago. Now it was time for another promise, it felt like the perfect place. Although, he had considered other places such as a nice luxurious restaurant or even at the beach during the sunset even though it was cliché. He had thought of every place that had come to mind but he felt that this felt more special. It was the place that held him his most important moment in life, the place where it had all begun for them, besides he was never good with all the cliché moments. Even now he couldn't do it and he knew Tifa would love the idea too._

"_What do you mean?" Tifa asked. Insecurities rose within him as he felt like a fool in front of her "come on Cloud you can do this" he reassured himself. "You've been through hell and back what's a simple question?" he laced his fingers around hers and lifted them to his lips placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "I love you Tifa" he gazed into her eyes his electric blue Mako eyes staring into beautiful wine ones and he felt his heart melt._

_She giggled back at him, and he felt confused. "You had trouble telling me that?" She giggled some more. "It's not the first time you've said that" now he felt even more stupid. _

_He looked back at her giggling. "Tifa?" he just couldn't say it, everything he had planned was not going accordingly. But when did things ever go as planned? "Hmm?" she looked at him giggles stopping. _

"_How about if we made a new promise?" he stared back at her and her smile widened, Cloud saw she liked the idea. _

"_That's a great idea Cloud I like it" She smiled radiating, she had a beautiful smile and it always made him content. Now this was going somewhere. He turned fully towards her and held both her hands in his. Staring into her entrancing eyes he prepared to go for it, it was the perfect chance. "Tifa I love you so much and every moment spent with you makes me happy. The past year has been everything and I know that I'm not the perfect boyfriend and sometimes I may be a bit distant, but I'm still trying to....to....heal. It's not easy for me, but being with you makes it that less painful. I will get better but it'll still take time" he stopped for a pause she listened to him intently and squeezed his hand in encouragement._

_Whenever he wanted to say something she would always listen through without interrupting that was one of the things he loved about her. The way she understood and the way she cared about him, the way she always put him first, his feelings, his needs, his hopes, his desires whatever it is he wanted, whatever made him happy. _

_He continued "I just want to promise you that I will always be here for you Teef... always, I will always protect you...from anything. I don't want to see you hurt in anyway. I love you too much Teef and after everything we've been through I don't want to lose you. You've always been there for me, you helped me through my toughest time and I want to be there for you always. This past year made me realise how much I want you, how much I need you, how much you mean to me. I want to promise to love you... forever." He paused again seeing the tears form in her eyes. He raised a hand and placed it against her cheek wiping the tear that formed in her eyes away. He leaned his forehead against hers. Placing his other hand on the back of her head and bringing her closer to him. "Don't cry Teef, I don't deserve your tears." He kissed her softly and gently on the lips, he felt her soft lips part and kiss him back. _

_After a while they broke for air, "I'm crying because I'm happy Cloud, I'm crying because I love you...and no you deserve more than my tears. They mean nothing compared to how much you do." Then she kissed him slowly at first until their hearts raced faster and the air around them became less chilly as they gasped for air. Cloud took this moment to reach into his pocket and pull out a small velvet box "close your eyes Teef, and put your hands out" she did as he said, and he placed the box into her hands. She opened her eyes and an excited gleam formed in her eyes as she stared at the box with curiosity. Without wasting a moment she placed her fingers on the box to open it. "Wait Teef!" she paused and looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Before you do that I want to ask you something"_

_She nodded her head in understanding. He held her hand in his kissing her knuckles and then looking into her eyes. "Tifa Lockhart, will you give me the honour of being my wife?" She gazed at him completely shocked and surprised did he just say what she heard? Was she ready? _

"_Yes!!! Yesss!!! YES!!!!!!" she didn't need to think, he was her life he was everything to her. He watched as her face turned from shocked to the happiest person in the world, eyes wide and her smile so huge it was a wonder how it could fit her small face. She felt like a child getting a present they truly desired. His mind still didn't comprehend her answer, until he saw her open the box and gasp as the diamond in front of her. Then his heart melted and his world felt right. She was going to be his. His only. To love, to hold, to cherish and to spend the rest of his life with. The next thing he knew arms flung out wide in front of him nearly knocking him off the well.... _

He turned her body around on top of him placing his hands on either side of her hips. He stared into her eyes and watched her stare back at him with adoration. He reached out his hand and placed his palms on her cheek. Slowly rubbing her cheek with his thumb he leaned into her kissing her softly and gently. She leaned in closer until their bodies were pressed tightly together. Her hands slowly worked their way up his back. The kiss became a little harsher now as both of them hungered for each other. Cloud's hands tight on her hips began to snake their way up her soft toned body. Her gentle hands twisted in his spiky blond hair gripping tighter and pulling his face even closer as if it was possible. While his hands were halfway in taking off her silky chemise a small knock emitted the room. They both stopped their action frozen at the sound. Respectively they both covered their indecency before Tifa walked over to the door and opened it.

There in front of the door stood Marlene with her teddy bear in hand clutching it tightly. Tifa kneeled down and looked Marlene in the eyes with concern. The little 6 year old looked scared and frightened "Marlene what's wrong?" Tifa asked the little girl as Cloud got up from the bed and made his way over. Tears began to form in the little girls eyes. "I...I...had a bad dream....I...." she started to cry and Tifa hugged the little girl tightly.

"It's ok Marlene it was only a dream, we're here you don't need to be scared." Marlene grabbed tightly onto Tifa. Cloud kneeled down and rubbed her back "It's going to be okay Marlene" he reassured her.

"Can...I...sleep...with you and...Tifa...please?" she raised her head and gazed her eyes at cloud. Looking into those tear filled eyes how could he refuse? "Of course you can Marlene." He then placed a kiss on her head. "I'm just going to check on Denzel" he rose up and walked over to Denzel's room. Seeing Denzel sprawled all across the bed with his duvet half on the floor he smiled to himself, Denzel reminded him so much of himself. He positioned Denzel properly and comfortably wrapping him in his duvet. He kissed him on his forehead and walked back to his room.

Tifa and Marlene were already cuddled up, he felt a bit annoyed at the fact Marlene had interrupted them but looking at the little girl he couldn't bring himself to blame her. He climbed into bed with Marlene squeezed into the middle. He placed a kiss on both Marlene and Tifa's cheek and wished them goodnight before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

  
**AN;** Let me know what you think, hope it isn't too bad. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
